


Love Forbids You Not to Love

by kaitlia777



Category: V 2009
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's a PWP inspired by the promo pics from episode 1x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Forbids You Not to Love

Erica's back hit the padded mat with a thump, knocking the breath out of her already overworked lungs. Her hands scrambled along Jack's firm, sweat slicked arms, unable to find purchase on the damp skin. He grinned down at her, long, lean, hard body pressing down against hers as he too fought to regain control of his breathing.

When she had responded to Kyle Hobbes's text message to meet at a warehouse, this was definitely not how she had expected to end her day. Turns out the odd mercenary, with the help of Ryan Nichols, had somehow turned the old building into a sort of training facility. She arrived to find Jack already working the heavy bag with Hobbes offering commentary and critique.

Never had Jack looked less like a priest. Sweaty, clad in black sweats and a blue singlet that brought out his eyes and accentuated the strong muscles of his arms and shoulders… He looked HOT. There was no way to deny it.

Clearly Jack was oblivious, as he moved over to greet her, nearly vibrating with energy. When she teased him lightly about the boxers wraps around his hands, he mock punched her in the arm, then said it wouldn't' do for his parishioners to wonder why his knuckles were bloodied. She nodded, agreeing with the precaution and let him get back to the bag.

Deciding to take advantage of the facilities (and the view), she retrieved the gym bag from the trunk of her car, found a place to change and began her warm up stretches. Not long later, Hobbes received a phone call and left to meet up with a contact about some weapons, something Erica both did and didn't want to know about.

During a break between punch combos, she called out to Jack, "Wanna work on some take downs and escaping holds?"

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. They were alone, so there wouldn't be any sarcastic commentary from Hobbes. Ryan probably wouldn't be too bad to spar with, but he was a V and naturally very strong. Besides, she could probably teach Jack a thing or two from her training.

Which was how they'd ended up grappling. She'd grab him and slam him down, then have him mimic her attack and show him how he could break free from her grasp. After a while it became clear that Jack was a good student. He was fast, strong and had a long reach but she was more agile and had far superior training and experience.

Again and again their bodies crashed together, arms snaking around torsos and necks, hips twisting and thrusting for leverage. Several times, falls had ended with her astride him, but he had trouble pinning her…until now.

He smiled down at her, harsh breath making his voice a bit hoarse as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she panted, questing hands stilling, one bunched in the fabric of his shirt by the shoulder seam and the other wrapped around his bicep. "Nice form."

"I had a good teacher," he replied, shifting slightly to climb off of her.

Had she not moved her leg the moment might have passed, but move she did. Her eyes widened as her thigh came into contact with…what she knew was definitly not his gun. Jack froze, a choked noise catching in his throat as his eyes shut.

All at once, the world around her seemed to go fuzzy and her senses zeroed in on the man atop her. His skin was flushed with exertion and he smelled like a heady mix of healthy, male sweat, leather and old books. That, combined with his little moan, had shot straight through her like an electrical current. Bending her other leg, her inner thigh now rubbing his hip, she used the leverage to arch up a bit.

"Jack?" she asked, heart beat pounding in her ears, heated blood surging through her veins. Common sense was shrieking, "DANGER! DANGER! PREIST!" but at the moment that little voice seemed very, very far away.

At the sound of his name, Jack's eyes snapped open and Erica sucked in a deep breath. His normally cornflower blue eyes were dark with lust and, when he to drew air into his lungs, their chest's brushed. This time it was Erica whose eyes closed, head dropping to the mat as she enjoyed the tingling sensation created by the contact, now heightened as the new arch of her back created more delicious friction. Some still rational part of her brain wondered how that could feel so…intense through three layers of fabric between her breasts and his chest.

Just one of those unexplainable mysteries of life, like the question of the chicken or the egg, or why those awful Jonas boys were so popular.

A hand touched the side of her face, fingers raking into her hair and she felt his breath on her skin when he whispered, "Erica."

They were normally better conversationalists, but they still seemed to be getting their points across.

She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, knowing the lust she saw there was mirrored on her face. Sliding a hand up his neck, she grasped the nape of his neck, tickled by the short hairs as she had been once before. That hug in the church…she knew it had crossed the line between friendly and friendly. They had been drawn to each other from the first night they met, both knowing it was dangerous but neither had the inclination or the will to break free of each others orbit.

She couldn't be sure if she pulled him down or if he leaned into her, but the touch of his warm lips was electric, even if the kiss was hesitant, almost chaste. When she sighed against his mouth, lips parting, he changed tactics, canting his head to the side and capturing her bottom lip with her own and worrying it with the tip of his tongue.

Not one to just lay there, Erica enjoyed the moment then used the hand on his neck to draw him into a fuller kiss, sealing their mouths together and using her tongue to tickle his. Jack actually moaned into her mouth and the arm he was using to prop himself up over her buckled, his body pressing down more heavily upon hers.

Hooking a leg around him, she rolled them, coming to rest atop him, mouths still fused as she moved to straddle his hips, rocking her pelvis forward into his small upward thrusts. He was making these little noises that seemed to completely short circuit her brain and her free hand yanked at his shirt, wanting it gone, wanting to feel his skin. She made short work of the shirt, pulling it up over his head then letting out a pleased yelp as he yanked her back down against himself, practically attacking her mouth with his own.

Her hands traced a path down from his shoulders, over firm, smooth pectorals with a little patch of hair in the center. He jumped and gasped stuttering when she scrapped her nails over his nipples. Liking that reaction, she smiled against his mouth, letting one hand trace circles on his chest while the other continued it's downward path, tickling firm abs then pausing to play over the taut skin stretched over his prominent iliac crest.

His own caresses became braver with every brush of their tongues, every touch of her hands, his fingers sliding down her back to dip beneath the waistband of her yoga pants before moving back up, bunching the stretchy fabric of her top in his hand. Lips, tongues, hands moved against each other as Jack tried to access more skin, but the construction of her top confused him. She could see the puzzlement and frustration in his eyes and, with a laugh, she pulled away from him, sitting flush on his hips and pulled the top (with its built in sports bra) off.

Jack's hands settled on her hips as they locked eyes, each bare from the waist up as he rocked gently against each other. Each motion sent jolts of pleasure straight to the core of her body and she wondered if he could feel her through the material of their pants. Probably, she thought, the smiled wickedly, placing her hands low on his flat tummy and very deliberately moved against him.

His teeth dug into his bottom lip as a long, drawn out moan was torn from his throat and his hands tightened on her hips. Eyes falling half shut, their gaze traveled downward, pausing to linger on he lips before landing on her newly exposed breasts. He let out a breath and his tongue to wet his lips.

The sight of that little tongue and the heated admiration in his eyes made her smile and raise a hand to free her hair from the elastic that had been holding it back. Shaking it free, she pulled her fingers through her blond locks, knowing the movement made her chest bounce and sway. Jack's gaze widened, obviously enjoying the little show and his hands slowly began to creep up her sides.

Something in his slow, hesitant movements made a thought flit through her mind. She didn't claim to be an authority on the rules of ordainment, but she knew what they were doing was a big time no no. Jack didn't seem to take his vows lightly, despite their current positions, so she couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever done this before at all. So she wondered, was Jack a virgin?

Then his fingers brushed over the outer curve of her breast and all thoughts about Jack's experience or lack there of slipped away. Rough pads of his fingers rasped against her sensitive skin and she gasped when he moved to cup her flesh more fully, more firmly. His gentle kneading drew hitched little gasps from her throat and she let her head fall back, eyes closing as she enjoyed the sensations coursing through her body. Without conscious thought, her fingers traced random, meaningless shapes on skin right below his navel.

So caught up it the array of feelings, she didn't immediately notice when one of Jack's hands left it's place. Then suddenly, he moved under her, pushing herself upright and turning his attention to her neck. The new position let them press bare flesh to bare flesh as he trailed lick, nips and kisses down her neck, over the curve of her shoulder. It also pinned her hands between their bodies, her fingers dipping under his waistband.

With a wriggle, she freed one hand, catching the back of his head as he silently encouraged her to lean back against the arm he had wrapped around her. She complied, allowing him to latch onto the breast his other hand was not occupying. As he swirled his tongue around the tip of her breast she let out a long, low moan and it took her sparking mind a moment to realize she still had one hand in his pants.

No way was she going to be the only one being turned into a puddle of endorphin filled mush. She wanted to make him feel as good it too…though it was pretty obvious he was already enjoying himself. The muscles of his abdomen jumped as she began to move her hand, a new goal in mind.

The soft cotton of his sweat pants offered little resistance as she reached downward and she tiled her head somewhat awkwardly, trying to peer down around his bowed head When he shifted slightly, she tucked her fingers into the bands of both his pants and his underwear (boxer briefs, she noted. Black), she eased them down a bit and felt a renewed flush flood her face.

Emboldened, she skimmed her fingers along the length of flesh now revealed, reveling in the hot, silky skin before wrapping her fist around him and pumping her hand slowly from tip to base.

Jack let out a strangled yelp against her breast, releasing her to pull back and gasp, "Stop! Stop…."

Yanking her hand back as though burned, she tried to push away, thinking he'd realized what they were doing and had come to his senses. An apology tumbled from her lips. "Jack, I'm sorry, I…."

"No!" He interrupted, his arms coming up to tighten around her, not letting her retreat. He kissed her, nothing shy or hesitant about it and she could feel him, hot and hard against her belly, trapped between their bodies. When he released her mouth, he leaned his forehead against hers, nose brushing hers as he breathed, "I just meant that if you kept doing what you were doing, this would end very shortly."

"Oh," she responded, then shuddered as his hands moved over her still clothed hips to cup her bottom through the pants. She smiled and kissed him before saying, "I think the pants should go."

He seemed to agree and a hand moved up, only to slide back down and into her pants and panties. The rough skin of his hands sent tingles through her body that caused her mouth to drop open in a sigh as he slipped both articles of clothing down as far as their current positions would allow.

They parted for a moment, each having their own awkward struggle to get pants, underwear, shoes and socks off as quickly as possible. Succeeding first, she clambered back into his lap as he finally managed to kick the tangle of sneakers and cloth away from his feet with a curse, which she swallowed as she sealed their mouths together once again.

Their bare chests pressed together, hips aligning, allowing him to move against her stomach as he nipped at her lips. She didn't immediately attempt to touch him there again just yet, but let her hands flutter down his sides. He was clearly very sensitive to her gentle touches, groaning against her as she caressed his before she hitched herself up a bit, trapping him between her thighs. Bare as they were, this new position, the friction, hard against moist, drew ragged moans from both of them.

He whispered her name, voice little more than a husky whisper that caused another wave of pleasure to ripple through her. The delicious throb of pleasure between her legs was growing steadily, increasing as his every short thrust caused him to brush against her and she renewed the increasingly erratic roll of her own hips.

He tipped his head back for a moment and she leaned her face against his neck, inhaling his scent before licking along his pulse point then sucking gently on the Adams apple. Nipping the skin, she soothed it with another swipe of her tongue and felt him shudder.

The first night they had met, there had been a spark and it had just been building steadily since, only increased by the tension of the clandestine anti V activities. She wondered, had things been different, would they have even met? Now she couldn't imagine not having Jack in her life….and this, well it was something that seemed to have been building since that first look, exchanged across a crowded room.

Her brief wandering thoughts were interrupted as he took a deep, calming breath and he twitched between her legs, drawing her attention back to the matter at hand immediately. Especially when he maneuvered around enough to slip a hand between her thighs, sending an absolute shockwave through her body, rendering he unable to do anything but clutch at him and moan. How was she supposed to do anything with that finger gently exploring her damp folds.

When his finger slid into her, her muscles clenched and her back arched, breath catching in her throat. Before she could recover her senses at all, regain a bit of control, he thrust his hand against her, a second finger joining the first, curling up and hitting that point inside that made her toes curl. Enjoying the sensations, she closed her eyes, moaning steadily as brushed his thumb over her clit. The new touch made her whimper as she grew closer to the edge, but he was doing the same so she didn't feel self conscious.

It felt like every muscle in her body was tightening, winding up, building towards what was clearly going to be an intense release. Either that or her body was just going to burst.

She clutched at him as he murmured against her ear and thrust his hand against her, breath coming in short pants. All at once, her orgasm hit, muscles quivering, mouth dropping open silently, riding out the waves of pleasure as they tore through her. His hand kept up its steady rhythm, easing her through the crest and aftershocks until she relaxed, going limp against him, panting for breath.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to moan at the loss. Recovering enough to lift her head and meet his gaze, she smiled at him and ran a hand down his chest. From the tense lines of his body she knew he wasn't too far behind her. A sound that was near a growl sprang from his throat as she brushed her hand over his tip.

She pressed against him again, body still humming, heated, sensitive areas meeting with a soft moan. Together they moved, shifting her hips until she felt him pressing into her. She ran her hands over the long muscles of his back, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. Muscles a little out of practice burned in a pleasant way as her hips settled down onto his, then she waited to see what pace he'd want to set.

He held himself completely still, sweat beading on his brow as he practically vibrated with tension. She knew he was trying to keep himself under control, that he was collecting himself, but soon she felt the urge to move. She kissed his lightly and gasped against his lips as he began to rock his hips up against her in tiny thrusts. His kisses were soft and sweet as he trembled under her hands as she started to match his rhythm.

She held him tightly, was startled when his hand slipped between them again. The feel of his fingers against her combined with the rocking motion of his hips and the kisses he continued to drop all over her face brought he back to the edge quickly.

Just as she felt her body tensing again, he let out a moan that struck her as the most erotic sound she'd heard in a long, long time and he went rigid. She shook with her release, hand raking through is sweat soaked hair as he thrust into her one final time. They shuddered together, riding out their orgasms, heat flooding her as she let out a gasping breath and sagged against him again.

This time, he slumped back to the floor, still holding her to his chest as his muscles continued to tremble under her gently roaming fingers.

As they lay there, sweat cooling on their skin and panting breaths echoing in the large room, she knew this was going to change things. She didn't know how or how they were going to handle it, but she figured if they could fight against an alien invasion, they could work it out…and the way his fingers sleepily stroked her back made her smile.

Yeah, they'd figure this out…even if they had to do it over and over again to make sure they had all the facts to support whatever they chose to do.

* * *

Well, what do you folks think? I'm pretty sure I have to go to confession after writing this, lol, but it jus had to be done!


End file.
